


碌碌

by undertheriver



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion, 新世紀エヴァンゲリオン
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29105151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undertheriver/pseuds/undertheriver
Relationships: Ikari Shinji/Nagisa Kaworu
Kudos: 3





	碌碌

高草长过我们的腰，是灰色，黄色，还是绿，我不知道，我们跋涉在起起伏伏的原野里。我们都穿着白色的衬衫，他却说，从天空中往下看，荒原里是红点在移动。我笑了：“是啊，除了我们都太安静了。”  
我要去尽头，荒原的尽头，因为所有人都去那里，我也认为我应该去那里。这种想法好像是溶在我的身体里，系在我的脚踝上，动机的源头浅薄又不可靠，但是却又强烈得让我无法推翻。反正我也不知道该怎么做，那就去好了。于是我告诉他，我们的目的地是那里。薰保持着他那好像永远挂在脸上的微笑，说：“去哪里都没关系。”  
我摔在小溪里，卡在岩石间，这样的事像是没办法避免发生，我只能苦笑。薰看着我鲜红的膝盖，沉默不语，我猜他从来不受伤，但他的眼睛偏偏是血的颜色。  
太阳，太阳，蓝色的光辉。我疾跑上山坡，然后向下喊薰的名字，喘着气发声真是好难。我看到他缓缓地向上走，在软软的被风吹得摇动的草里向上走，我便平静；但我转过身，看到远处还有无数与我脚下的小山相似的丘陵陈列着，我又不安。  
我不安，我们走得越远，这样的心情越无法忽视。我发现我根本不想去那个不知道存不存在的尽头。但我们已经走得太久太久了，回头的权利早就过了期。  
我没有勇气让脚下的路途全都作废，同时地，开始时心中那渺茫而神秘的动机又涌动起来。我越是想放弃，那种感觉越强烈，它便越催促我继续向前，它变成风想推着我走，它化作夜晚的野兽，嗥鸣着将我威逼进幽深的峡谷，它想方设法地使我自己担上这份责任，而我就要相信我身上是背负着一份什么使命。去与不去争夺着我的心，它们要让我自愿。  
我开始做噩梦，掉进橘红色的海洋里，滚烫，什么声音告诉我这里是太阳。我感觉快要死了，心中还在想着那两个互斥的选项，选哪个明明都无所谓，可是它挑开了我心中一块结痂的伤口，让我开始怀疑我的意愿、我的存在，或许我根本不应该做任何抉择，我应该永远停留在这里，因为我并没有什么目的，什么憧憬。  
没有人逼我，我却要莫名其妙地快要疯了，因为那些细细的针要穿过我的肋骨去找我的心脏，我开始祈祷我感觉迟钝，以逃脱日日夜夜的芒刺临背。  
每次醒来都发现自己躺在薰的膝盖上，没有橘红。我对薰说的话总是不多，我总是会斟酌词语，但我感觉他什么都知道，他和我不一样，他是俯视着看我的心。我躺着看他垂下来的血滴一样的眼睛，我说我好难受，对不起。他摇头，用一种我不明白的眼神望着我，他是在悲悯还是快乐。他告诉我，他希望我快活，虽然我的痛苦是美丽的，是值得去爱的。他说话的时候我的脊骨暴露在空气里，衬衫根本挡不住风，好冷。他爱我像山峦，太广阔，他亲吻我的矛盾与痛楚，却又对它们无能为力。薰那好像存在却又不存在的肢体，让我安定又感激。  
有时候一切都很平静，我们坐在萤火虫游弋的夜里，薰向我讲述不灭的火焰。我总觉得他给了我太多太多，我却只能断断续续地哼一首曲子，他拒绝我的道歉。“我该怎样说呢，真嗣君。”他的话神秘，飘在大气里，他指着我的胸口，又在我耳边说了一些话。我看着自己的躯干，只有干燥的沙砾摇摇晃晃，我和他一起笑了，我是真的开心。  
这样的时候，我心中就好像从来没有过什么纠结，我单单纯纯地做了没有信仰的生物，我还是我。我们滞留在风热的洪荒，时间的流涌愈发变得慢，呼吸，呼，吸。  
但一切不能当没发生，我还是哭。我开始讨厌我自己，我不是这个动作的主体，我是站在旁人的立场讨厌我自己。为这样的事纠结，我痛恨。我侧着身子流泪，我用食指去抹眼角，越来越疼。我哭得太多，以至于薰死的时候我没有掉什么眼泪。  
我看着他的头颅，我看着高草红色的根。“原来你也会流血啊。”我恍惚地说。我做了个梦，梦里有人要我去喝那冥河的水，我说不，但我最后还是喝了，在逼迫下，我几乎喝光了，跪在草丛里干呕。浑浑的夜，四处都是灰紫色的幽灵，我醒来，薰就死了。  
我不知道，是他残忍，还是我残忍。他是山，是海洋。他是呼吸的总和，是生命的穹顶，他什么都是，什么都不是。他不是。我想起他曾说，“你的心像玻璃一样纤细。”于是我问他，能不能透过我看到身后的荒原。他弯下腰来把眼睛对着我的胸口，说不能。“因为你的爱在这里，你的矛盾、挣扎在这里，你交交错错的血管在这里。”


End file.
